


You Press Play and I’ll Hit record (Rose’s 2k Followers Challenge)

by Huntress13



Series: Rose’s 2k Follower Card challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: Congrats @waywardrose13 the reaching 2000 followers.  This is  my second fic for your challenge.(Squares filled: Sam x reader and fake marriage)
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Rose’s 2k Follower Card challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556182
Kudos: 2





	You Press Play and I’ll Hit record (Rose’s 2k Followers Challenge)

Our current case is in Louisiana. It’s long drive so we take turns driving my Blue Charger. I’ve already gone through most of my music by now. Currently Halestorm’s Apocalyptic is playing through the car’s speakers. If I had describe how my relationship is with Sam when we are drunk this would be it.

I already hate this case Sam and I have to play a married couple because this siren seems to get some twisted pleasure in seeing couples kill each other. Dean refused to do it so we are stuck with this case.

**Flashback**

“ You guys go on this case I’ll be here watching some horror movie marathons. Plus it’ll be good for you two there always seems to be some unresolved issues between the two of you. “ Dean said with a smirk on his face. I shake my head and reluctantly grab my duffle from my room.

**End of flashback**

Dean had really no clue what was going on really between Sam and I. When we weren’t hunting he spent most of his time with his girlfriend Rose.

Sam and I on the other hand are usually spend time in our rooms in the bunker. But we end up at a bar if it’s after a tough hunt. When we are drunk Sam and I turn into two different people. 

**Last week**

I gulp down a another glass whiskey from my red lipstick stained glass.

We’ve already lost how many drinks we’ve had.

Sam stares at me lustfully with his multi-spectrum hazel eyes

“Baby that was a hard hunt wasn’t it Jen. Sam slurred

“It sure was Sam why don’t hit the hotel and work off the stress. This is the last time we’ll be doing this though. I slurred as I playfully touch his shoulder.

Sam tosses some bills on the bar.

Sam smirks at me and throws me over his shoulder.

He ignores the stares he’s getting from the other patrons.

Sam slams the door of the hotel with his free hand.

He sets me back down on my feet.

He slams his lips against mine.

I pull on his hair and bring him closer to me.

Our tongues fight for dominance

Like animals we rip each others clothes off.

I wrap my legs around his waist.

Sam pushes me up the against wall and bites me on the neck. As he slams into me I leave scratches up and down his back. The sound of animalistic like growls and moans fill the room.

**End of flashback. **

Our darker drunken halves’ relationship is very dysfunctional. Sam and I don’t remember to much after our drunken nights together or we just pretend it never happened.

I let out sigh.

“Let just get this over with.” I said.

“ I agree Y/N”. Sam replied.

We head into the restaurant where the last known whereabout of the couples where.

Sam reluctantly takes my hand as we walk in. I take a brief look at our interlace fingers and the gold band that’s on Sam’s finger. Ugh screw Dean seriously why did he make us do this case together.

We take a table at the back.

The waiter comes by to take our order.

“ My darling wife will have chicken parmesan and I’ll have the chef’s house salad.’ Sam said.

After the waiter leaves I raise an eyebrow at Sam

“Laying it on there a little thick don’t you think Sammy “ I said.

Sam rolls his eyes at me

“ We have to make look believable Jen and it’s Sam. You know Sammy is chubby 12 year old “ Sam replied.

Finally the waiter comes back with our food. We eat our meals in silence.

The tension is so thick between you can cut it with a knife.

It doesn’t take very long and Sam calls the waiter back over to pay for the meals.

“Sweetheart I’ll pay you go wait out in the car.” Sam said.

I nod in agreement and make my back to my Charger.

20 mins go by and Sam doesn’t return.

I get out of the car and take a look around the outside of the restaurant.

I get yanked into the creepy dark alley behind the restaurant . Sam pulls me backwards closer to him and he holds a knife to my neck.

“There you are sweetheart I’ve been waiting for you. I am tired of our drunken games I am better off with Amandine anyways at least she’ll love me. First I’ll have to get you out way first.” Sam said coldly

I notice a dirty blonde haired woman about 5’7” watching us.

I slide the syringe from the left sleeve of my jacket and grip it tightly. I jab Sam in the leg with the syringe Sam yelps and bends down to attend to his injured left leg. I take the opportunity to sweep Sam’s legs out from under him. He falls down hard to the ground. Sorry Sam but it had to be done. I’ll go check on him later. I pull out the bronze dagger from my pocket and proceed to pour the blood on it.

I take off towards the siren she’s a lot faster than I anticipated. She thing she’s gotten away so she slows down I take the opportunity to jab it in the neck with the bronze dagger cover with Sam’s blood. The blood does it’s trick and kills her instantly.

I wipe my prints off the needle and throw it in a nearby dumpster.

Good thing there’s a medical building next door if anyone sees they’ll think it’s from there.

I make my way back to Sam.

He’s still hasn’t fully gotten back up yet.

He motions me to come help him up.

“Seriously Y/N did you really have jab me that hard and sweep my legs from under me.” Sam scowled at me.

He’s gives me his famous bitch face.

I shrug my shoulders at him.

“ I take it your back to normal now and I did what was necessary. I’ll drive and I’ll dress that wound we get back to the hotel.” I replied

We finally make it back to the hotel.

I assist Sam in getting back to the hotel room.

He takes his pants off leaving him only his boxers and his shirt. It’ll be much easier to address his wound without his pants on. I try not to blush at the sight of him in his boxers. I go back to focusing on the task at hand. I motion for him to take a seat on the bed.

I grab the rubbing alcohol, cotton balls and a bandage from my duffle.

I guess I did more damage than i thought the wound looks pretty deep.

Sam winces when I put the alcohol on his wound and the proceed to put the bandage on his wound.

I get up from my kneeling position and head back towards the table. 

Before I even make it there Sam gets up grabs my wrist and spins me around.

Sam places a light kiss on my lips. I push him off me.

I am not as easy going when I am fully sober.

“ Sam we are not doing this again we promised to stop. What we’ve been doing when we were drunk wasn’t healthy for either of us.” I said.

Sam has a sad look in his eyes. He lets out a sigh. He runs a hand through his hair.

“Y/N I have a confession I remember everything that has happened during our lust filled drunken nights. I got addicted to the feeling of being with you. Over time I slowly started falling for you. I knew you’d never feel the same so I took whatever you were offering. Sam said.

I stare at him with shock and clench my fists in anger.

“Seriously Sam you couldn’t have just said something eh.You know what I also have a confession to make. I’ve been slowly falling for you too. I just didn’t want to admit it" I replied

Sam pulls me into another kiss. This time i kiss him back. He pulls back for second.

“Well since we both feel the same way than let me make love to this time. Trust me it’ll be million times better than our drunken nights together.” Sam said.

Sam looks at me with love in his eyes. I could get lost in those multi-spectrum hazel eyes of his.

We shed each others clothes. Sam’s right this is unlike all those rough emotionless quickies we’ve had with together over the last five years. This time it’s a slow passionate love making.

That night led to the start of our lives together. We eventually got married and now have 2 kids. We go on less hunts now since we have kids to look after now. I look over to the other side of the bed where Sam is peacefully sleeping. I take look at my 2 kt platinum diamond engagement ring and platinum wedding band. Who would have thought a case involving a fake marriage would lead to a real one.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Halestorm's Apocalyptic


End file.
